


The Meaning of a Black Rose

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smutty ending, Spideypool - Freeform, a ball of fluff, feminine!Peter, flower shop, flower shop au, fluddy beginning, fluffy middle, nonsuperhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: Peter Parker works in a flower shop.Wade Wilson loves him, he loves him not.





	1. Flower Boy (Carnation; New Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make sure the readers are aware that Peter is under aged at the start of the flirting. However, in this universe, Wade is only two years older than him. And any sexual contact taking place in this fic happens after Peter is established as above 18. 
> 
> It's been too damn long since I've published anything. Writing this first little bit has been very cathartic.

**Carnation; New Love**

He put the last rose into place, sighing in satisfaction. The arrangement was almost perfectly symmetrical. Peter’s hands lifted to let the soft, cold petals of the rose brush against his fingertips. Now  _ this _ was beauty. He was certain that Mary Jane would love this one. 

Too bad he wasn’t the one giving it to her. 

He slid them across the pickup counter and into their proper position. In front of them a folded paper nametag read,  _ Harry Osborne _ . He would have to be vigilant for the next half hour or so. As soon as he saw him walk into the door, as with anyone from his high school that wasn’t Gwen, he would have to duck under a display or through the door. Gwen, perched behind the register, would check Harry out. And Peter’s little secret would be safe. 

Peter Parker worked at a flower shop. More specifically, he  _ arranged flowers _ for the flower shop. He knows that it’s traditionally feminine. He knows that his passion for flowers and aesthetics, the way they look and feel and smell, is as dorky as it is feminine. 

And boys who liked feminine things didn’t survive in his high school. 

He wasn’t ashamed. He knew what he liked and why he liked it, but he also knew that he had to keep it a secret. The bullying and teasing was relentless enough without this kind of ammunition. 

The bell rang, and Peter acted on instinct. He immediately ducked behind the closest display. He pressed his back against it and closed his eyes sharply. His fingers dug into his legs, the texture of his bright green apron making him grit his teeth. He hated their uniforms. 

The visor shaded his eyes from the sunlight that filtered in through the wide windows. It spilled across the flowers and across the floor, making the entire place seem warm. He’d often hated the windows for how much of the shop they revealed; what if someone walking by just so happened to recognized him?

Then again, he was usually looking down. The bill of his bright green visor covered his eyes and the upper half of his face, leaving him virtually unrecognizable. And even he could admit that the light reflected in the dew droplets created a picture-perfect ambiance. 

Warmth. Happiness. Love. All the feelings that made this place magical. 

He could hear Gwen give a warm greeting, and footsteps clacking against the tile floor. Peter could hear each and every step. The customer greeted Gwen, his voice carrying through the room as he spoke. Peter could tell immediately that something was a little off. Harry’s voice wasn’t that high. It wasn’t that easy. 

The bootsteps moved further back. Peter could tell now that it wasn’t Harry. Harry  _ never  _ took a look around the shop. He was far too busy to stop and smell the roses, pun intended. He always picked up his arrangement for Mary Jane, payed, and walked out the door. If Peter was especially unlucky, he’d have a conversation with Gwen. But that was the end of it. 

The bell rang a second time, and Harry’s gruff hello reached him. Peter’s muscles tensed even further as he heard the boots come closer and closer. He was behind the shelf against the back wall; not many customers made it that far. 

But the boots kept coming closer and closer, and warning sirens blared in his head. 

What if the customer loudly pointed out that he was hiding? What if he pulled Peter up and showed Harry just what his after school job  _ really _ was? What if Harry told Flash and Flash told everyone and his entire life sunk down the toilet because of-

“Why are you hiding?” 

Peter jumped about a mile in the air. As he came back down his back pushed against the display, the metal pegs shrieking in agony as they were thrust an inch across the floor. Peter immediately froze, looking up at the stranger like a deer in headlights. 

Gwen and Harry’s voices were silent. He could almost imagine them both facing towards the two of them, Harry getting ready to go and investigate. Gwen, horror-struck. 

Whoever this guy was, the scars blooming across his face, watching the entire scene unfold without knowing the damage that he’d inadvertently caused. 

The boy leaned against the flower display, tearing his eyes from Peter’s. He gave a sheepish smile, waving at the two of them. “Sorry, tripped.”

Peter felt a wave of relief and gratitude threaten to overtake him. He sank down into the floor and his bones all melted into the consistency of chocolate. He stayed alert as he heard Gwen and Harry continuing with the purchase, and but his eyes were on Mystery Man. His personal savior. 

The scars licking up and down his face were undoubtedly ugly. But in a weird way, Peter kind of liked them. They gave him a kind of character. Peter wanted to reach out and touch them. Each had its own unique shapes and placing. They were an arrangement. It made Peter feel comfortable, if not a little curious. 

Eventually, he heard the bell ring again, signaling this time that a customer had left. Gwen’s voice rose (heh, rose). “You alright back there?”

“I’m gonna need a minute.” Came Peter’s weak response. Gwen didn’t respond, but he knew that she understood.

The boy ducked back behind the display, and Peter found himself stiffening slightly. Peter watched as he settled in beside him, making use of the two feet of space behind the display. He turned to Peter, and looked a little amused. “Is this okay?”

Peter paused, thinking. So far, all he’d done is save his ass from blowing his cover, and cram himself into a small space to talk to Peter. So, overall, not a bad guy. He was feeling a little worked up over what had happened, but, well… Maybe this would help distract him. “I guess so.”

There were a few moments of silence. It was odd, but it felt comfortable, almost… natural. Peter cooled down a bit, relaxed his muscles just a little further. The sun filtering through the flower display shone above them, and he let his eyes move around. He made his eyes see patterns in the shapes, and everything was okay again. 

“You never answered my question.” The boy said, matter-of-factly. “So, Flower Boy, why were you hiding from prissy rich bitch over there?”

Peter scoffed, letting himself be amused by that. Harry used to be cool. But then, he got a little too used to getting what he wanted. “First of all, my name is Peter. Secondly, he goes to my school. Third,” He paused, assessing the information given. “How did you know he was rich?”

“Okay then, Peter. Nice to meet you, I’m Wade.” He said, sticking out his hand for a shake. Peter tentatively raised his own. The scar tissue on Wade’s hand was soft and warm against his. “He had a Rollex on both wrists. The guy is a walking thief magnet, by the way.” 

Peter smirked. That was just like Harry. “I guess so, yeah. He’s had a few things stolen at school, but his dad payed money to have a security system installed in his locker. Rumor is, it’ll electrocute whoever breaks in.”

“How shocking.” Wade gasped. Peter smiled an even broader grin, and he turned to face Wade. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to Wade’s scars as he completely lost his words. He stared at his face for much longer than he should have, trying to find patterns among the mottled tissue. He was tugged out of it abruptly when Wade cleared his throat. “If you’re gonna look at a guy like that, at least buy him dinner first.”

Peter blushed and turned away, clearing his throat. “Sorry. That was rude. I don’t have the money to buy you dinner, but…” His eyes scanned around them. He knew what he had to do. He reached up, grabbing the stems of one of the flowers through the display. He cut it off using his fingernail, and a black rose fell into his lap. He picked it up, passing it to Wade. “How about a flower instead?”

His voice raised a little  _ too _ much at the end, ruining what otherwise would have been a strong delivery. Peter cringed on the inside. God, he was too awkward to be talking to strangers like this.  _ Especially _ strangers with a chiseled jawline and deep brown eyes. 

“I guess that’ll have to do.” Wade said, taking the flower from him. He held its short stem in between his thumb and forefinger, holding it up to inspect it. A little drop of water dropped down from the stem and onto the floor, and Wade’s eyes followed it. Peter was suddenly aware that his lungs felt like they were going to explode. 

“So, I’ll see you around?” Peter asked, hopeful. Wade turned the flower around in his fingers a couple of time, looking thoughtful as it rotated. Finally, he moved. He put his feet firmly against the floor and stuck the flower in between his teeth, standing up. He offered Peter a hand, and Peter took it, allowing himself to be pulled. 

“Definitely.” Wade promised. Peter felt his insides melt a little. 

~~~   

Wade kept his word. Peter learned that he could be counted on for that. 

He showed up at the shop once a week for two months. He would find Peter wherever he was- hiding behind shelves, looking over orders,  _ in the back room working on a wedding arrangement  _ (Wade had been chased out by his boss, though he was cackling the entire time). And every time he came, they chatted for as long as Peter’s schedule would allow. 

Jameson couldn’t complain. After all, he was a paying customer. 

Every time he came in, he bought a single black rose. 


	2. Yellow Rose; Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This might end up being four chapters. Originally it was gonna be around 5000 words, but it's already at almost 4000 and I still have one more scene to write and then the smutty ending.   
>  Angst ahead. You have been warned.

School had just gotten out. Peter had just turned eighteen. Life was big and bright and stretched out in front of him with all of its opportunities aglow. He was excited, and it was showing. He had a little more pep in his step than he usually did. 

Gwen definitely noticed. She sprayed the counter with a little spritz of cleaner and worked her elbow in circles to remove the dirt. But her eyes stayed narrowed, and trained on Peter. Her platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulders, and he chose to focus on that instead of her dissecting gaze. 

“What?” He finally asked. Gwen’s eyes narrowed further. 

“You’re making your heart eyes. I’m getting pretty sick of you two dancing around the topic. Peter, when are you and Wade going out on a date?”

Peter paused. He drew his eyebrows together, thinking. Oh, oh God.  _ That’s _ what this was. Wade had a massive crush on him. Suddenly, what had to be a thousand innuendos fell into place. At the time, he’d just assumed that Wade had a flirtatious personality, but now? Oh no. This was very, very bad. 

Because Peter realized what the rapid beating in his heart meant. Because he realized what holding his breath meant, and what doing everything he could to feel brushes of that scarred skin meant. He’d thought it was just him. He’d thought it was just his quirks as a person. 

But no. He had a crush. A massive crush, on Wade Wilson himself. 

He needed to sit down for a bit. 

Before Peter even collected himself enough to answer Gwen, the bell rang. Peter’s head whipped around as he watched Wade come in through the door, making finger guns at Gwen. Gwen simply rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the counter. 

Wade walked up to him and leaned on the counter. He was so close that Peter could feel his body heat radiating against him. Wade smirked a dangerous smirk. “Hey good lookin’, whatchya got cookin?”

Okay, Maybe Peter had been a little oblivious. “My own ass if I don’t get something done soon.” He mused, “Jameson will kill me if this funeral arrangement isn’t done by six.”

“Ooooh, I bet he’s just  _ dying _ to make that sale.”

“You’ve gotta stop, you’re killing me.” Peter retorted, easily. His chest immediately glowed like a jar full of fireflies at Wade’s answering laugh. Peter shook his head fondly before turning back around, picking up a pink lilly and sticking it in among the dark blue carnations. A couple of these would set the piece off. 

“Oooh, I  _ like _ this view.” Wade said. He gave an enthusiastic wolf whistle, and Peter felt his face heat. There was no doubt about it, Wade Wilson was staring at his ass. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Peter said. He heard some shuffling and a small click, and he whipped around. Wade was standing there with a smirk on his face and his phone in his left hand. He was staring at the screen, biting his lip. 

Peter immediately ran over and swiped the phone out of his hand. Panic welled up within him as he looked down at… 

A really bad, upwards angle selfie of Wade. He stared at it for a few moments before opening up Wade’s messages and making a new one. 

“Whatchya doin?” Wade asked, nervously. Peter felt almost powerful for a moment as he typed in his own number and attached the picture to a message. He turned the phone back around and handed it to Wade, smirking as he did so. 

“There’s my number. And I have some legit blackmail.” He teasingly threatened. 

Jameson walked behind him on his journey from his office to the arrangement room. “Only I’m allowed to threaten the customers.” 

“Don’t worry.” Wade shouted back, before dropping his voice into a purr. “I like it.” He snapped out of the slight innuendo before looking down at his phone, satisfaction in his gaze. “Besides, totally did that on purpose. I have your number now, buckaroo. You know what that means. That’s right, we’re besties for life.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Peter responded, flatly. Wade grinned.

Peter wasn’t sure whether or not he could make it in a relationship. He’d never had a serious one before, and he’d never been good with kids his own age. 

What he lacked in communication skills, he made up for in flower arranging. An arrangement could tell a story that he couldn’t tell in words, a feeling that nothing else could convey. It was what had drawn him to the art. Flowers helped him to say what he wanted to say without having to actually  _ say  _ it. Peter was bad at saying things. 

He wasn’t capable of easy conversation. He wasn’t confident in his ability to hold something together that hinged on him and another person  _ understanding _ one another. 

But Wade made him want to try. 

~~~

 

It was another week before Wade finally asked him out on a date. He’d done his hair twice, picked out clothes (and then scrapped those and picked out new clothes) and cleaned most of his bedroom in a burst of nervous energy. Aunt May looked a little concerned, but overall understanding. 

After hours of waiting, seven o’clock rolled around. The doorbell rang right on time and Peter practically dove towards the door, pulling it open like he’d been waiting two hours for the pizza delivery man. 

“Hey.” Wade said, awkwardly. In his hands he clutched a clear plastic box. Inside, Peter could make out a net and a container of heavy food. Wade followed his eyes and cleared his throat. “I, uh… Figured flowers would be too cliche, and I didn’t know if you liked chocolates. So I brought a grow your own butterfly kit.”

“That’s…” Peter started, but then stopped as he broke into a smile simply too wide to continue. He gave himself a moment to compose himself. “I’m sorry, but that’s the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard. And I’m the king of dorkiness.”

“Guess that makes me the queen?” Wade asked, smirking as he offered the box to Peter. Peter rolled his eyes as he accepted it. Upon closer investigation, he could see that there were very small caterpillars crawling around in the tub. “This is the part where I tell you you give me wings, Sugarcube.”

“This is the part where I tell you thanks.” Peter retorted, clutching the container to his chest. He turned around. “‘I’m gonna go put these guys in my bedroom. I’ll be right back.” 

When Peter came back down the stairs, aunt May was standing in the hallway. She was clearly engrossed in the conversation, and panic immediately flared within him. Wade could barely go thirty seconds without making an innuendo. 

But as he came closer, he heard snippets of their conversation. And he relaxed a little.

“Yes, Peter is a very smart boy. He’s going to the new institute that Stark opened up this year for college. He has an amazing scholarship for an invention that he made.”

“I’m not surprised at all. Smart, and a smart ass. Gotta love him.” Wade responded. Aunt May laughed a little at that, and Peter announced his arrival with an exaggerated huff. 

“Pot calling the kettle black here.” He announced, coming to stand beside aunt May. She looked over towards him with her eyes shining. 

“Well, I won’t keep you two waiting any longer.” She announced, stepping back. Wade put out his arm in invitation, and Peter hooked his own through it. Wade’s skin was warm against his, and soft. He was grateful that he had decided to wear short sleeves today. They turned towards the door, Peter looking at Wade’s face, eyes roaming over his scars. Aunt May shouted, “Have fun!”

The door shut behind them and they were alone outside. Wade, of course, didn’t let a single moment pass in silence. 

“Your aunt seems nice. Y’know, in an old lady kinda way. Like she’s the kind of woman who would totally give you baked goods at random points in the day. I bet she makes a mean chocolate chip cookie.”

“Hers are the best,” Peter agreed, enjoying listening to Wade talk. And that was how he liked it. Wade kept the conversation moving, he kept it lively. 

“Mine are the best.” Wade pouted. “That’s because of my magic ingredient; pure, unadulterated rage.”

Peter stifled a laugh, shaking his head. “Okay, then. Not love?”

“Rage is a stronger emotion.” Wade explained. “I just watch a video of Drake Bell doing anything and it fills me with unrivaled anger. Alternate universes aren’t always pretty, Petey-Pie.”

Peter had absolutely no idea what Wade was talking about, but that’s how it was most times. Generally speaking, that’s how he liked it. “I’ll take your word for that.”

They arrived at the coffee shop a couple of minutes later. It was a little indie place down the street that had small crowds and friendly staff. The paint on the walls was peeling and the air was often cold in the winter and warm in the summer, but they were cheap and fast. Not to mention that Peter knew from past experience that they didn’t mind if you stuck around a little while. 

They walked in and the smell of cinnamon and frosting immediately made Peter’s mouth water. The setting sun turned the brown walls orange and crimson as Peter approached the counter, Wade letting go of his hand to stand behind him. They approached the cashier and ordered their drinks, the room filling with the scent of coffee as the barista fired up the machine. 

They sat down at the table and Peter looked down into his coffee, the creamer swirling around in various circular patterns as he poured it in. Wade had gone for the slightly fancier cappuccino, and his required no doctoring. Peter tapped the stir stick against the side of his cup and went to set it down on the white, polished table. 

Wade’s hand stopped his as Wade’s fingers closed around the opposite end of the stick. Peter let go, raising an eyebrow as Wade took his stir stick. He proceeded to give it a long and obviously sexual lick, winking at Peter as he finished. Peter’s cheeks blushed crimson. 

“You tryin’ to get me flustered?” He accused. Wade’s eyes were playful and hungry. 

“Pretty sure I  _ did _ get you flustered.” He responded. Wade threw the stick in the trash can without even looking. It landed perfectly within the receptacle, and Peter couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit impressed with that. “So, what did you invent to get a scholarship at Stark’s tech institute?”

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really didn’t like to toot his own horn, preferring to stay modest about the accomplishments he’d made. “It wasn’t so much an  _ invention _ as it was a theoretical concept. I’ve not got the parts to make it yet. But Tony said he wants to see me working on it my freshman year.”

“ _ Tony Stark _ himself told you that?” Wade asked, his mouth dropping open. Peter shifted down in his seat a bit. 

“Yeah, he did. He’s actually a huge asshole, but it was an honor to have him personally review my work. He said he thinks it’s possible.” Peter said. He couldn’t help but becoming a little bit enthusiastic at that thought. After all, he couldn’t help but be excited about the opportunities being offered to him. Not to mention that the chance to actually  _ make _ one of them would be beyond cool. 

“What exactly was your idea? Some sort of sex robot?” Wade questioned. Peter paused, trying to come up with words to explain it. When he’d presented the idea to people in the past, he’d always had visual elements to back him up. 

“It’s sorta like… Web shooters? Like a spider can dangle from a web and move through the air that way. It’s supposed to be a safety precaution for people working on tall buildings, or climbing mountains in places where you can’t readily use normal safety stuff. It’s cool.” He said, shrugging. “Theoretically they could also be used as a kind of transportation, but I’m still working the kinks out of that part of the idea.” 

Wade looked absolutely stunned. But below that, Peter could see something else. Some kind of a… disappointment? Peter couldn’t tell. The shadow, the flicker of emotion, was there one moment and gone the next. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it. 

“So you’re some kinda genius then.” Wade said, nodding. He was clearly deep in thought himself. Peter wasn’t sure what to make of this odd reaction. 

“Yeah, um. So I’m told.” He confirmed. 

Throughout the rest of the date, Wade seemed a little bit… off. His jokes didn’t have the same heart. He wasn’t touchy-feely with Peter. He seemed reluctant to offer his own information to Peter, and he was clearly not in the mood. When he walked Peter home, there was no kiss at the door. There was no perfect ending to what otherwise would have been a good evening. It left Peter wondering what he’d done wrong. 

After that night, he didn’t hear from Wade for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's question is: What do you do for a living? If you're still in school, what's your dream job?


	3. Black Rose; Rebirth

Sunday and Monday, Peter didn’t think anything of it. 

Tuesday, Peter assumed that Wade was busy. What other reason could there be for his ignorance?

Wednesday, Peter was pissed. Ignoring someone for two days was inconsiderate in anyone’s books. 

Thursday, Peter just wanted one text back. Just one, and he could be done with this whole thing. Wade would be gone from his mind, a distant memory. He would find someone who wasn’t an asshole. 

Friday, Peter called off work for the first time in months. He couldn’t find the energy to get out of bed and face the day. Wade had thrown away their bond. Their friendship. Peter had seen so much more  _ potential _ . 

~~~

 

Saturday, Jameson asked him to close up the shop. Peter agreed eagerly, wanting to make up some of yesterday’s hours. He was sick of wallowing in his own self-pity. He needed to suck it up and get over it. Wade didn’t want him. 

Yesterday, he’d gone over every single thing he’d said and done on that date. He was a nervous wreck over half of it, worrying that it had been taken the exact wrong way, but he knew that he hadn’t done anything to warrant this. He assumed that Wade must have lost interest in him. He’d had enough of plain old Peter Parker. 

Peter was trying to force himself to be okay with that. 

The shop was dark. The sky was overcast in a gloom that matched Peter’s own, and rain hit the windows. Peter swept the dirt into a neat little pile in front of the register, trying to make sure that the floors stayed sanitary for their customers. He’d already flipped the sign from opened to closed, trying to work under the darkened conditions. 

A small, almost undetectable whoosh of air blew across the floor. He wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been paying attention to how the dirt pile was nudged further across the floor, so that it was now touching the lines of the tile. Peter’s eyes followed the path of the wind. 

A letter on the floor. A letter with his name on it. 

He acted on instinct. He took a few steps towards the door and threw it open, anger and sadness fighting a war in his chest. He knew  _ exactly _ who would do something like that. And the culprit looked back at him with wide, slightly fearful eyes. 

Peter reached out with a strength he didn’t know that he had, and grabbed Wade’s jacket. Wade was soaking wet, shaking from the cold that was surely seeping into his bones. Peter wanted him to be warm. He wanted him to be safe. He wasn’t going to let Wade walk back home in this storm, whether or not Wade wanted to. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Peter hissed, bringing Wade in. A few stray drops dripped onto the already damn envelope, but he didn’t pay attention to that. “And really, Wade? A  _ letter _ ? You were going to break up with me through a  _ letter _ ?”

“We were never going out.” Wade said, weakly. He refused to meet Peter’s eyes. He kept his own trained on the floor, and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky outside. It further strengthened Peter’s resolve to keep him there. 

“We were close enough. Close enough that not hearing from you for a week was pretty damn heartbreaking. And you were going to just-- What, leave me a note and disappear forever?” Peter demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He finally noticed that Wade’s shaking was from more than the cold. 

“Listen,” Wade said, his voice a little shaky, “I’m sorry, okay? Just… Read the damn letter. Read it and let me leave. It’s over.”

He turned back towards the door and put his hand on the handle, but Peter had his hoodie again. He pulled Wade back even further, tossing him against the counter so that Peter stood between him and the door. His eyes were alight with passion and fury. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here, because I want answers now. You owe me that much.”

Peter bent down, picking up the letter. Wade turned away, his jaw flexing in irritation. Peter unfolded the envelope, slipped out the piece of paper. The words, written in a blue pen, were blurry, but he was still able to make them out. It was still enough. 

He read. And he read. And it was complete silence for a good chunk of time even after he finished reading the paragraph that Wade had written. And he felt like crying from relief. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. 

_ Dear Peter,  _

_ I’m sorry. I really am. But this just can’t work between us.  _

_ You have your entire life ahead of you. You have a full ride to a university. You’re probably one of them damn geniuses who’ll cure cancer or some shit. I can’t be anything to you.  _

_ I’m too ugly to be your trophy husband. I’m too lazy to be a homemaker. I don’t think I’m good enough with kids to raise any, and the only job I’ve ever had landed me with a criminal record the size of one of those cans of Arizona tea (peach is my favorite, btw). But you deserve more than an ex pickpocket.  _

_ You’re like this brilliant rose. Red and budding and probably really nice to rub (innuendo intended ;-) ). But I’m a black rose. I’m dark and twisted, and I have thorns. You can’t take me home from the shop, Doll.  _

_ I’m just not worth it. And you’re worth more than me.  _

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever read.” Peter said, softly. Wade’s eyes were glossed over with tears, and his face turned to disgust. 

“Whatever. There’s your fucking explanation.” He said, turning to leave again. Peter easily stepped to the side, stopping him from leaving. 

“Wade.” Peter said, putting his hand on Wade’s chest. Wade’s eyes finally flickered towards his, and held them for as long as Peter could. Peter looked down at his hand on Wade’s clothes, and he sighed. He had never been good with words. 

The silence stretched between them. They stood there for what felt like an eternity while Peter collected his thoughts, listening to the sound of rain bouncing off of their roof. He couldn’t help but feel more than a little bit anxious over this whole thing; Wade was sensitive. If he said something wrong, it could set Wade off. 

“I don’t think you know what a black rose means.” He said, quietly. He could feel Wade breathing. 

“Death. Destruction. Chaos.” Wade responded. “Something tainted. Unnatural.”

“Rebirth.” Peter clarified. He let the hand sitting on Wade’s chest move, fingers trailing up over the cold fabric of Wade’s shirt. He could hear the sharp intake when he touched Wade’s skin. “It’s hope. A new beginning. The old is gone, making room for something new and even more beautiful. You don’t….” Peter paused, searching for the right words. “Yeah, it can mean those other things. But it doesn’t have to, Wade.  _ You _ control that. You’re trying to be better. I know you are.”

“I’m not sure I wanna listen to this.” Wade said hoarsely. Peter felt a drop of warm water roll over his hand, and he knew that Wade was crying. But he couldn’t look at Wade yet, not until he’d finished saying what he needed to say. 

“It’s about what you need.” Peter said. “And you need to hear that I am more attached to you already than anyone else I’ve ever been interested in. I like you, and I like you a lot. I know you feel like I deserve better, but if I’m so damn smart, can’t I be trusted to make the right choice when I pick you? Pun intended.” Peter said. 

“Even if you get poked by my thorns?” Wade asked. Peter finally looked up into his eyes, and he saw a man breaking. Wade wanted him. Wade liked to spend time with him, liked to show up at his work unannounced and throw around innuendos. He liked to see Peter blush and laugh and smile. He wanted Peter. 

Peter just had to show him that, no matter what, he was wanted back. 

He leaned forward, stretching up a couple of inches to press his lips to Wade’s. Wade let out a sound against them, and Peter shivered himself. He stepped closer to Wade as he held the kiss together, their bodies pressed together in the cool air of the flower shop. The water from Wade’s sweatshirt soaked through his uniform, but Peter couldn’t find a single shred of himself that honestly cared. 

Because he was kissing Wade. And Wade’s tongue was pressing against his lips, and he opened his mouth and Wade began to lick into it and  _ God almighty in heaven above,  _ fuck that was good. He let out a moan against Wade’s lips and felt himself begin to harden in his jeans. 

He pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Wade laughed a little. 

“You have no clue how bad I wanted to do that.” He said. He looked happier now. More balanced. 

“I think that I do.” Peter argued, stubbornly. He wasn’t going to let Wade get away from this with anything less than a full understanding of just how much Peter cared for him. “Because I wanted to do, uh… that, with you. Like, just as bad.” Peter cleared his throat, blushing a little. There was the awkward.

Wade rolled his eyes affectionately. “You’re such a dork. Can we please go back to that hot kissing part now?”

Wade leaned in, but Peter stopped him with his hand. He raised an eyebrow. “We can.  _ If _ you promise never to pull shit like this again. You have insecurities? Tell me. Because all of this is too damn good to lose.”

Wade nodded his head, his eyes glazed over in affection. “I’m always going to think that I don’t deserve you. But I think I like you too much to walk away now. This is exactly the shit I was trying to avoid.”

“But you will talk to me about it? And you won’t ditch me and run again?” Peter asked. He had to be sure.

“I…” Wade paused, looking away. He looked sad again. “I didn’t realize how much it would hurt you. I can see that now. Scout’s honor, never again. Even if I have to feed my own nutsack to a vulture in exchange for bringing you a letter, I will never ignore you again. It was a shitty thing to do.”

“You know what else would be pretty shitty?” Peter asked. Wade turned back towards him, uncertainty and curiosity in his expression. “Whatever situation you would get yourself into that requires feeding your nutsack to a vulture to send mail.” 

Wade looked at him for a few moments before he busted out in laughter, to the point where he had to clutch at his own chest. When it finally died down, he got out, “Desperate times, desperate castration, Baby Boy.”

“Alright, but let’s not think about that now.” Peter said. He pushed at Wade’s wet sweatshirt. Peter's eyes drifted up to Wade’s, and he knew that they were hot and wanting. “But for now, let’s get you out of these clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's question; What kind of devious sex acts do you want the duo to get up to in the break room?


	4. Red Salvia; You're Mine

Peter pulled Wade into the back room, his eyes wide and hungry as he scanned up and down Wade’s form. His clothing, while normally baggy, was clinging wet and cold against his skin. Peter grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up and over Wade’s head. Wade lifted his arms, his shivering becoming deeper as he felt Peter’s hands on his skin. 

The shirt fell to the floor. Lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a moment. Peter could see the mottled red skin of Wade’s scars across his chest and stomach, and he reached out to touch him. Both of his hands splayed on Wade’s chest, and he looked up. Wade looked vulnerable. 

“Well?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. “You aren’t disgusted by me?”

“Texture is nice sometimes.” Peter said, running his hands down Wade’s stomach. A shudder overtook Wade, and Peter smirked a little. It was a beautiful sight. 

He was nervous. More than that, he was frankly terrified. But Wade’s skin against his own left him panting in want and he was more than ready to get his hands on Wade’s cock. He’d known he was in love for weeks now, there was no other reason for him to feel so vulnerable when Wade wasn’t around. He’d felt an immediate connection to Wade. He wanted every piece of him. 

“Can I?” Peter asked, his hands shaking as they gripped Wade’s waistband. Wade swallowed thickly before he nodded, and Peter looked up to meet his eyes. Wade closed his own, focussing on the sensation as Peter pulled down the zipper of his pants. 

They fell to the floor and Wade leaned close, his hands falling to either side of Peter’s head. He held himself up against the wall, and Peter felt held. Wade’s head fell to his shoulder and he placed kisses there through his shirt as Peter grabbed his underwear and pulled those off too, the fabric joining the pants on the floor. Wade stepped out of them, moving closer to Peter. 

Peter reached down to his own shirt and pulled it up. Wade pulled away so he could slip it off, inch after inch of lithe muscle coming into view as he took it off. It landed on the floor a moment later, and Wade looked Peter up and down. They had barely touched, and he was already half hard.

“Well?” Wade asked, backing up. His hands left the wall and wrapped around Peter’s arms to feel the muscle underneath his pale skin. “Are you gonna stop there? I’d like to see some more, if you don’t mind.”

Peter barely registered Wade’s words. His eyes were trained on Wade’s cock, which was large and slightly intimidating where it sat, currently curving upwards as he inflated. Peter eyed it tentatively, his mouth watering. 

Ignoring Wade, he dropped down to his knees, looking up at him. “Let me suck you.”

Wade’s eyes darkened and his cock visibly twitched. Several emotions flickered across his face as he looked down at Peter, shirtless and obviously hard. 

“Could we sixty-nine?” He asked, uncomfortable with the idea of Peter pleasuring him while he wasn’t doing anything for Peter. Peter’s eyes widened and his face reddened just a little as he nodded his head, hands dropping down to unbutton his pants. He ended up with his back in the floor as he kicked them off, the cold linoleum pressing into his skin. 

This ended up being the perfect position. Wade dropped down to his hands and knees, hovering over Peter. He crawled up Peter’s body, feeling the tip of Peter’s six-inch cock rub against his stomach as he moved. He shuddered, stopping in front of Peter and swooping down to kiss him hungrily. 

Peter moaned into Wade’s mouth, rolling his body upwards so that he could feel more of that scarred skin against his own. He felt hot all over, and he pushed his tongue firmly into Wade’s mouth. Wade submissively moaned and Peter pulled him down on top of him, too impatient to feel Wade’s body against his own. 

“Pushy, Pushy,” Wade breathed, but his pupils were blown wide and it was clear that he liked it well enough. Peter rolled his hips against Wade’s, Wade’s hot cock rubbing along his hip bone as his cock rubbed against Wade’s skin. He gasped, immediately thrusting again, bliss clouding his judgement. 

Wade was grinding down against him in no time, the hot feeling of Wade’s muscled body against his own a quickly warming the cold floor. The thunder crashed and they both jumped, breaking out of the lusty haze. Wade’s hips stopped moving against his, and Peter let out a small growl of frustration. 

Wade looked sheepish as he pulled away. “If you wanna suck me, we’d better get to it.” He was looking anywhere other than Peter’s eyes. “Otherwise I’m gunna cum all over you and you’re gonna have to wait till I can go again-”

“You’re gonna cum all over me anyway.” Peter hissed, his mind filling with visions of his own face painted in Wade’s hot, salty-

“Fuck. You’re gonna be the death of me.” Wade slurred, possessively leaning down to pepper kisses on Peter’s neck. Peter rolled his hips again, his patience wearing thin. Wade got the hint and moved off of him, turning his body around all too slowly. 

Suddenly, Peter found himself under Wade’s throbbing hot cock. I was nice and warm and veiny and just inches from his face. He tentatively wrapped a hand around it, enjoying the way Wade twitched from just his touch. 

“Remember,” Peter commanded, “Warn me before you cum.”

“Yes sir.” Wade said. His response was full of sass, and Peter rolled his eyes. In revenge he leaned forward and took Wade as far into his mouth as he could go, his tongue exploring along Wade’s shaft, soaking up every bit of the heady taste waiting there for him. 

Wade let out a small, strangled sound. Peter added just a bit of teeth, and it seemed to remind him that he had a task as well. Peter felt Wade’s tongue lick a hot, wet stripe up his own cock. Peter felt like his body was on fire. 

He started eagerly sucking on Wade, hollowing his cheeks like he’d seen in porn and trying to use as little teeth as possible (except for when he  _ intended _ to add a little bit of a surprise). Wade was twitching in his mouth, leaking precum onto the back of his tongue. Peter pulled up as far as he could and swirled his tongue around the head of Wade’s cock. 

Wade’s legs were trembling over him as Peter tongued his slit, and Wade’s mouth licking and sucking at his cock had Peter’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he thrusted upwards into Wade’s hot cavern. He hadn’t been touched by anyone other than himself before and Wade had him on the edge so fast. 

Peter pulled off of Wade’s dick, panting, trying to stop the movement of his own hips. “Wade, I’m gonna cum.” 

Wade responded by sucking a little harder and bobbing his head a little faster. The muscles of his throat relaxed and he took Peter down all the way to his base. Peter felt the tight warmth constricting around him and he gave a startled shout as he came right down Wade’s throat, his entire body suddenly light with release. 

His hips slumped against the floor and Wade pulled off his softening member. Wade’s own cock looked redder and more swollen now, and Peter, grateful and floaty, leaned forward to try to imitate what Wade had done to him. 

He choked around Wade’s cock, making his own stir. Wade’s mouth was free, and he was pouring praises onto Peter as his thighs shook. Peter was, frankly, more than a little impressed by the endurance that Wade was showing. He knew that Wade  _ was _ significantly more experienced than him, but they  _ had _ just recently graduated. 

Peter tried again, pushing out his neck and relaxing his throat as he gave a moan. Wade’s hips stuttered forward and Peter listened to the furious rain on the roof, trying to make that the basis for his rhythm. 

Even though he had recently gotten off, he was already beginning to feel the stirrings of lust again. 

“Peter. Fuck, keep going.” Wade moaned, his hips now rhythmically thrusting into Peter’s mouth. Peter’s eyes were half-hooded as he tried to keep his head still, letting Wade have his way. He had to admit that this was even hotter than he could have imagined. “I’m gonna cum.”

Peter forced himself to pull off, his hand continuing to stroke Wade up and down. Wade’s cock gave one final twitch before he came, white ribbons covering Peter’s face and chest as Wade’s hips bucked, a long moan torn from his throat. 

When Wade was finally done, his thighs still shaking as Peter was dizzied with the smell of musk. He licked his lips, tasting the salty flavor. Wade slowly climbed off, turning around and looking Peter up and down. Peter’s face covered in his ejaculate made something possessive rise up within him. 

“Was that your first time ever sucking someone off?” Wade asked, crawling forward. He pressed his body up against Peter’s, leaning forward to lick a little bit of his own cum off of Peter’s face. Peter shivered.

“Yeah. Did I do alright?” He asked.

“More than just alright. That was some of the best head I’ve ever had.” Wade said, genuinely. Peter felt a self-satisfied glow take residency in his chest and he reached down Wade’s body, searching for his hand. 

Wade’s fingers intertwined with his. Wade held up their interlocked hands, looking at them in the light from the streetlights filtering in through the window. Shadows of raindrops danced down their skin. 

Lightning split through the sky, illuminating this. 

The shadow against the wall almost looked like a black rose. 

~~~   

More than a month had passed since then. Peter was sweeping the floor in the flower shop, thinking through his schedule for his first day of college. He had gotten a scholarship from Tony Stark’s technology institute, and he was excited beyond measure. 

Over the summer, he had walked out every day to find a single black rosebud on his porch. Wade still adamantly denied doing it, but Peter wasn’t stupid. He just wanted to know where Wade found the damn  _ time _ . His house was at least six blocks out of the way on Wade’s normal morning commute to his work. 

The front doorbell rang, and Peter turned. The sunlight was spilling in, blinding him for a moment. The door shut behind the customer, and Peter’s eyes slowly adjusted.

A grin spread across his face as he looked him up and down.

“The uniform looks good on you. First day?” He asked. Wade grinned, holding up the signature green apron of the flower shop’s employees. He had a sparkle in his eye that Peter simply adored. 

“Yeah. Got sick of walking so far out of the way to put flowers on my boyfriend’s porch every morning.” He responded, sliding up to the counter. Peter felt heat rise to his face. It was nice to have his suspicions confirmed. 

“Whatever. You better not screw this up for me, this is the best job ever.”

“I would  _ never _ .” Wade announced, placing a hand over his chest in faux surprise. “This is the place where we met. I would never bring anything other than  _ honor _ upon its name.”

“If you two make out instead of doing your work, you’ll both be fired. I swear to God I will change your shifts so that you never set foot in this shop at the same time again if this becomes a distraction.” Jameson said as he power-walked through the office and into the back room. Peter jumped. 

Wade leaned forward across the counter, eyes sparkling. “He’s just bluffing.”

Peter leaned forward, catching his lips in a chaste kiss. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, like they always did when he saw Wade. His body melted, and his heart along with it.

“Of course he is.” Peter said, smiling as they pulled apart. “Nothing can ever keep us apart. You’re my black rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please remember to leave a comment, I love them. Sorry this update took so damn long.  
> In other news, I'm finished writing my original novel! I'm currently looking for betas and will be making posts about that soon. If you're interested in supporting me in this endeavor, please consider [ following the tumblr blog dedicated to it ](https://novel-bloom.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to take this time to inform you lovely readers that I'm in a roleplay group on kik. We roleplay the avengers, generally chat, and have lots of fun. We already have the characters Wade, Peter, Bruce, Loki, Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda. But we're looking for additions such as Bucky, Tchalla, Tony, Miles Morales, and other marvel universe characters. If you're interested, you can message me on kik @mysticmonarch. 
> 
> Comment: What are your favorite type of flowers, and why?


End file.
